Gravity
by Yuki Piaos
Summary: A slighty twisted yaoi plot and many other interesting cut in...what if one day shuichi just lose his memory out of a sudden! will he still want to be with Yuki? can there be a day of the reunion of the crossed path lovers?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami Sama! It has nothing to do with me okay? This is only a pure Gravi story that I came up with…Maki Sama is my God!

* * *

**Gravity**

_Chapter one: Fairytale_

Yuki was working overnight on his novel again, he was going to finish it before the dateline but due to some virus attack while Shuichi was surfing online he had to start all over again.

" Nee…Yuki…"

" Shut Up Brat, I'm working ya know…"

" I was just going to ask if you want some coffee, you looked pretty tired…"

Shuichi laid his head down on the table wearily, pushing his unfinished cup of coffee towards the busily typing Yuki.Yuki took a sip and continued typing. Shuichi yawned and continued writing his lyrics humming a tune at the same time. Yuki turned around to look at his wife (I don't think shu-chan should be called husband), he looked pretty tired with the dark circles around his beautiful purple eyes. Shuichi had been looking weary lately and this worries him a lot about his health. Yuki turned around and stroked at the pink hair boy with his eyes still glued to the screen of his laptop.

" Go get some sleep, you need to work tomorrow remember?"

" Demo, Yuki…if I Don't finish this by tomorrow Mr. K will…"

Yuki looked into Shuichi's stubborn eyes, "Damn it, why does he has to look so daring," Yuki thought.

" Just cut the crap and go to bed now, you idiot! "

Shuichi gave an evil glare at Yuki but had no choice but to obey him. Shuichi slowly kept away his belongings and stood up. A sudden darkness befalls his sight, Shuichi felt weak.

" Yuki… …"

Yuki turns away from the laptop and only found Shuichi falling on the floor with a loud 'bang' when his head bangs onto the floor.

" SHUICHI ! "

The floor was covered with blood that was still flowing out from the wound on his head, staining the pink hair in the process. Yuki carried his unconscious lover up and brought him to the hospital.

Touma and Mika arrived shortly with Hiro, Noriko, Ryuichi and Suguru. Only finding a very worried Yuki with a frowning face.

" Eiri san, daijoubu deska?"

Eiri looked at his brother-in-law, a sudden urge to cry overcame him. He clinked onto Touma and cried.

" Iie…Iie…I can't live without Shuichi…a few moments ago he…he…"

Yuki could not finish his sentence. Touma looked at him, he never looked so vulnerable before; Yuki was shivering. The thought of losing his one and only was too much for him. The doctor finally came out of the operating room.

" Shindo san is okay already, he just woke up. You can go in to see him now but he's…"

Yuki couldn't wait for the doctor to finish his sentence. Too overjoyed to know that Shuichi's all right he rushed into the ward to see him. Shuichi was sitting up on the bed and looking outside the window and seems to be mumbling something.

" Shuichi are you all right, what the damn fucker you made me worried so much!"

Shuichi turned around to look at Yuki. He's head was obviously bandaged but the only thing that is weird was the look in Shuichi's eyes. It looked so unfamiliar; it looked as if he doesn't know Yuki.

" Anata dare? "

Yuki was too shocked to react or to say anything. He couldn't say anything, is that baka joking with him or trying to do something weird?

" What the? "

"Anata dare? "

" What are you talking about, you baka."

Shuichi sat by the bed smiling so innocently, just like when before they met. Yuki couldn't believe his ears he held Shuichi close to him and tried to kiss him but Shuichi pushed him away.

" What the heck are you trying to do? "

" Shindo! Tell me you're joking, you're joking right? "

Shuichi climbed down from the bed (of course the nurse was shocked and wanted him back in bed, which he refused) and grabbed onto Yuki's collar.

" I don't know who you are but please respect me! "

Yuki was shocked by the way his Shuichi was talking, Shuichi never dared to talk to him like that. It all seems that all was back to square one, where they first met. Touma came into the ward with his usual form all calmed down after the doctor's long explanation.

" Konichiwa Shindo kun. My name is Seguchi Touma. Dozo yoroshiku. "

" Konichiwa Touma san? "

" I'm your President in NG Productions. "

" Uh…Mr. president, who is this weird guy here? "

" This is Yuki Eiri. You don't remember him? "

" I know him? "

Shuichi was really confused when his head started to hurt. He crouched down in pain trying to find his memory but instead he found nothing. The nurse encouraged him to stop thinking so much and get some rest. Touma dragged Yuki out of the room to the corridor.

" What happen to that baka, Touma! I need answers! "

" It seems that he lost his memory due to the hit impact on the floor. "

" WHAT! "

Yuki was shocked. All that they've gone through vanish all in an instant like. All that he gave to his lover was gone.

" So I guess we have no choice but to let him recover at your house Eiri san. You may even be able to trigger his past memories. "

Although trying to encourage Yuki, he was worried too. His worries for his brother-in-law was in vain as he can do nothing. But this is the only thing he can do. Yuki went back into the ward and sat by Shuichi. He held Shuichi close to him and whispered into Shuichi's ears and then he hugged him. Shuichi was shocked by his move but did not do anything.

" Let's go home Shuichi. "

* * *

Days after that Yuki stopped talking. He took off the time from his schedule and whole-heartedly took care of Shuichi. Shuichi often stared into space and trying to remember anything was useless. All he could do is wait. Yuki isn't talking, not even calling him baka. The last time he ever spoke anything was in the hospital. So, it was useless to ask him.

In the music studio, he stared at his best friend. Hiro, although had been used to it. But he can't stop wondering when his best friend would be able to regain his memory.

" Nee…Hiro san…"

" Yes? Anything wrong? "

" Iie…it's only that …"

" …? "

" Yuki san isn't talking…is anything the matter? Did I do anything to make him like that? Did I do anything to hurt him? "

" Nee Shuichi, it's not your fault, okay? Don't think so much about it."

" Demo…Yuki san wa…"

" Daijoubu…I guess he needs more time to calm himself down."

" Hai…"

Both the guys then sat down on the benches and talked for a bit. Hiro told Shuichi the past of him which all seemed so unfamiliar to him. Above that he felt that somehow Yuki does seemed to see him as a very important person. Their story seemed all like a fairytale, but Shuichi was interested, very interested.

That night was the night, their wedding anniversary. Shuichi sat down by the window in the living room. It had been three days he was out of the hospital and he still couldn't remember anything. Although he can see Yuki's affectionate towards him, he felt nothing, nothing at all. He flipped through their old photos. He looked at the person inside the picture, which seems to be him, he looked so happy. Then he flipped to the next page, it was a picture of him kissing Yuki. He was damn shocked, but not surprised as he knew 'Yuki san' has always wanted to kiss him. He laid down by his laps. His head hurts from too much thinking, he took some painkillers and walked out of the room. Shuichi sat down on the sofa with a sleeping Yuki lying down on the sofa. Without much thinking ,Shuichi laid his lips down on Yuki. Yuki stirred but did not wake up. Shuichi sat down and laid his head down on Yuki's shoulders beside him. Both the suffering lovers fell asleep in the dim moonlight.

* * *

**End**

_I hate this story even if I'm the author…Damn heck it sucks…_

_sobs…_

_I guess I only had talent in manga…very bad in words …I can see it myself… _

_Nee…watashiwa ganbatte nee!_

_I'll produce a better content in the next chapter…you ppl Know this is an edited chapter right? Gomenasai…I hope this is better…_

_Arigto minna san for reading…reviews please whether you wanna criticize me or praise me or just a few words…I'll accept all your comments!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami Sama! It has nothing to do with me okay? This is only a pure Gravi story that I came up with…Maki Sama is my God!

* * *

**Gravity**

_Chapter two: Diary of Shindo Shuichi _

The sunlight that was shining through the window blinded Yuki's eyes; it was morning already. He walked around the apartment, shockingly to find Shuichi reading a notebook with his picture on it.

" Ohayo, Yuki san. " Shuichi said when he notices Yuki approaching. " Aren't you going to NG? "Yuki exclaimed.

Shuichi flipped through the book once more then passes it to Yuki "Ja …Itekimasu." Yuki stood in a daze for a few seconds staring at the notebook, not even noticing that Shuichi had left. He flipped open the book:

* * *

17 October 1999

Dear diary,

I've heard from Mr. Sakano that ASK is having their debut.

Oh my god…today was the worse day ever I've not only yet to finish my lyrics, I've also met this harsh person who criticized my writing skills to be worse than grade school. What the heck does he means I've zero talent. He himself has a super ugly personality. What the heck is he thinking? Does he understand the meaning of my song?

By the way this is what I wrote…

nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga

ashi moto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru

mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa

(glaring one way)

kogo e sou na boku o terasu

Hiro told me that I should basically just vent myself on women. Although it's really true that I'm pent up. Come'on it's already 10 days to the concert and I've come up with nothing. A girlfriend huh? It may be a good idea.

Although that super ugly personality guy chewed me off I'm still off to what Hiro told me. But Talent that I'm supposed to have and it's natural that I work hard. That's why those things are not enough.

* * *

8 October 1999

Dear diary,

Till now I've still got nothing for the song. Mr. Sakano almost committed suicide. Sakuma san was my god, I wanted to be like him but now it just seemed to be ruin by that guy.

I meet him again after work. It was raining and I was walking down the street when I noticed an American car with him in it. I rushed down the road to stop him. I was brought to his home where he once again pissed me off. First he through a towel at my face, then criticize my lyrics once again. Damn it who does he thinks he is! Wait I just thought of something!

The Rage Beat

By Me

Omi e tame zukide

iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete

hibi wareta rojoo ni toketa shingyn

wa kizuato dake no koshite iku

madoro n da noizu ga asu o keshisaru maeni

yaboo ni hibiku kutsuoto o onikakete

dokonimo tomaranai

mitasanai Emotion shikato kimete oikose yo

furueteru shaina sekai no nukemiza o neratte

tadoritsuku bashohoe I Want New World

…

Why does his pissing made me finish the stupid song…anyway I'll had to leave the last song again…man…it's already 2.00am and I still had to finish the music for this song…

P.S pass song to the president to save Bad Luck

* * *

9 October 1999

Dear diary,

I lost my first kiss today…to Yuki Eiri (he's the one who pissed me off). I found out his name when Hiro told me…he's a novelist of the most popular love stories. Hiro somehow convinced me that I had fallen in love with a guy. But truly I was as what Yuki said I was really happy when he hugged me in front of that woman. Anyway I never intended that kiss. I was supposed to set down a challenge against him. And somehow leaving the scene to find me trapped in a corner of the lift with his lips on mine.

This also resulted in me falling in love with this really cool guy…

I MUST BE OUT OF MY MIND!

But honestly I do like him…

By the way Bad Luck was saved…

Concert in Zepp Tokyo on the 17th…ganbatte…

* * *

Yuki read the pages of the book. " That brat had a diary? "Yuki couldn't take it anymore he flipped the diary to it's latest page.

It was written:" I don't know if Yuki loves me anymore. He never told me that he loves me…"

Yuki read those words over and over again. Tears started to drip on that page. Shuichi was barely remembering himself now, how can he tell him of his bottom of his heart that he does love him? Yuki grabbed onto that page tightly, crumpling it in process.

" Nee…Shuichi…"

" Nande Hiro san? "

" Nothing…"

Shuichi sat down on the couch. First he found his old diary, now he felt that he regretted reading it. It was all too much…too much information on his past that made him afraid of Yuki somehow. He remember flipping to one of the page reading:

"I was all left alone after yuki told me that he killed his sensei, Kitazawa Yuki."

Although it was all resolved later, it scares Shuichi as much as the darkness and emptiness in himself. Shuichi walked out of the studio to the vending machine wanting to get a drink to calm him down. He took a big gulp of the juice and looked at the ceiling wondering the many confession in the diary. Many many thoughts came to him in that second, why did he accept Yuki-san in the first place? Why does he not fell in love with someone else?

He sat down on a bench and took out a notebook. " Yuki san must be crying now…" he thought. Taking out the cap of his ballpoint pen he started to write a song of his thoughts today.

**LOST**

By Shindo Shuichi

_I'm sorry that I've lost hope in all_

_To be lost in your love_

_Blindly falling into the traps of life_

_I couldn't see me in me_

_With my lost soul _

_Wandering in space_

_I do love you I guess_

_But it's not the one you see before you does_

_I'm not what you see to be_

_I'm not to be found by you_

_Nor if I could find it myself_

_I see that you're crying_

_But I can't do anything_

_I'm not the one before_

_I'm sorry but I'm gone_

_Please let me off_

_Not that you can't bring me back_

_It's that I've given up myself to fate_

_I love you _

_I love you not_

_I don't know cause I'm lost _

_I'm sorry that I've lost hope in all_

_To be lost in your life_

_Calling out to nothing really hurt_

_You absolutely do not know how I feel_

_With my lost soul _

_Wandering in nothingness_

_I see that you're in pain_

_But I can't do anything_

_I'm not the one before_

_I'm sorry but I'm gone_

_Please let me off_

_Cause' you really can't bring me back_

_It's that I've given up myself to fate_

_I love you _

_I love you not_

_I don't know cause I'm lost _

_I'm not to be seen_

_I'm already gone_

_The old me have really died_

_Find me in hell or heaven_

_Find me there_

_I do love you I guess_

_But it's not the one you see before you will_

_I'm not what you see to be_

_I'm not to be found by you_

_Nor if I could find it myself_

_I see that you're regretting_

_But I can't do anything_

_I'm not the one before_

_I'm sorry but I'm gone_

_Please let me off_

_Not that you can't bring me back_

_It's that I've given up myself to fate_

_I love you _

_I love you not_

_I don't know cause I'm lost _

_I miss you_

_I miss you not_

_I don't know cause I'm gone_

_Lost forever

* * *

_

**End**

_I wrote this story cause I know you ppl out there never seen ppl in anime world experience it much, right? _

_I know the story is short, I'm very sorry cause my mind is so blank after_

_The medicine started to took it's effect…I'm running a damn fever and had_

_Nothing to do. So I guess I better write something since I_

_Can't fall asleep. To generate more brain cells._

_I wrote the song myself giving the title "lost". I'm trying to edit the other 2 stories too._

_I found out it had lots of grammar mistakes…_

_Seeing my writing skills start to improve I'm_

_Very excited .I wanna write better stories in the future._

_Arigto minna san for reading…reviews please whether you wanna criticize me or praise me or just a few words…I'll accept all your comments!_

_See you in the next chapter my readers…cya…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami Sama! It has nothing to do with me okay? This is only a pure Gravi story that I came up with …Maki Sama is my God! So that's it okay!

* * *

**Gravity**

_Chapter three: Crush_

"Hey Ryu what are you doing with my lunch box!"

Noriko screamed as she saw her favorite band member taking her lunch box from the shelf. She grabbed the lunch box and Kumagoro from preventing what Ryuichi was about to do.

" Nori…I was about to make some dough with it as a container."

" Why not use yours? "

" Mine is already filled with my lunch…nanoda…"

Ryuichi walked away grabbing back his pink bunny from Noriko. Then left the apartment. Walking on the corridor he saw what it seems to be there idling around, Shuichi. Ryuichi always liked Shuichi, the hyper energetic vocalist who is his idol too. Suddenly he thought about the first time he saw Shuichi. It was on the stage in the clubhouse Zepp Tokyo, both the guys sang on that very stage together roaring the crowd to it's highest.

The talents of this very vocalist amazed Ryuichi. He got interested in this little boy ever since. He took peeks at him while the band was practicing. He went to cheer for him in every performance of Bad Luck. Not only that, he knew every of his preference, Ryuichi was always there for Shuichi whenever he feels that he's needed.

Ever since Shuichi had lost his memory, the both of them had lesser words to exchange. All was not the same without the old Shuichi. But the both of them still spend times together talking about their past as if they're telling tales to a little boy.

Ryuichi walked towards the quiet little boy and sat down beside him. " Shuichi…what are you doing? " Ryuichi grabbed the notebook in Shuichi's hands and started reading the lyrics that seems to be draining his energy.

**LOST**

By Shindo Shuichi

_I'm sorry that I've lost hope in all_

_To be lost in your love_

_Blindly falling into the traps of life_

_I couldn't see me in me_

_With my lost soul _

_Wandering in space_

_I do love you I guess_

_But it's not the one you see before you does_

_I'm not what you see to be_

_I'm not to be found by you_

_Nor if I could find it myself_

_I see that you're crying_

_But I can't do anything_

_I'm not the one before_

_I'm sorry but I'm gone_

_Please let me off_

_Not that you can't bring me back_

_It's that I've given up myself to fate_

_I love you _

_I love you not_

_I don't know cause I'm lost _

_I'm sorry that I've lost hope in all_

_To be lost in your life_

_Calling out to nothing really hurt_

_You absolutely do not know how I feel_

_With my lost soul _

_Wandering in nothingness_

_I see that you're in pain_

_But I can't do anything_

_I'm not the one before_

_I'm sorry but I'm gone_

_Please let me off_

_Cause' you really can't bring me back_

_It's that I've given up myself to fate_

_I love you _

_I love you not_

_I don't know cause I'm lost _

_I'm not to be seen_

_I'm already gone_

_The old me have really died_

_Find me in hell or heaven_

_Find me there_

_I do love you I guess_

_But it's not the one you see before you will_

_I'm not what you see to be_

_I'm not to be found by you_

_Nor if I could find it myself_

_I see that you're regretting_

_But I can't do anything_

_I'm not the one before_

_I'm sorry but I'm gone_

_Please let me off_

_Not that you can't bring me back_

_It's that I've given up myself to fate_

_I love you _

_I love you not_

_I don't know cause I'm lost _

_I miss you_

_I miss you not_

_I don't know cause I'm gone_

_Lost forever_

Ryuichi felt like crying. He doesn't really know why. Shuichi looked at the man who seemed to be different to what he thought he was to be. He noticed tears dripping on the lyrics he just written.

" Sa…Sakuma san? "

A pair of strong but shivering arms pulled Shuichi towards his idol. " Don't look at my face…" Shuichi felt the weakness of his idol, he leaned against his shoulders and kept quiet. He didn't know what to say, he knew that the old Shuichi would know. He felt helpless towards this situation. All he could do was to wait until Ryuichi calmed down.

Before he knew it Ryuichi was starting to get passionate with him. His hands stroked Shuichi's pink hair mumbling in words that seemed to be silent. Before Shuichi could even react, Ryuichi had set his lips towards Shuichi's, letting his tongue into the lips of the boy before him.

" Sorry Shuichi, I'm really really sorry…"

Ryuichi picked himself away from shuichi, who was still in a daze of that moment. He can't reply to Ryuichi nor move a muscle. He was shocked and surprised to what had happened before him. What he had written in that diary does not reply to this answer. Why did Ryuichi kissed him?

Ryuichi picked himself up and ran away as fast as he could, he himself did not even know what and why he did that. Shuichi picked up Kumagoro, which Ryuichi had left behind while running away. The pink rabbit looked at Shuichi with the eyes of the purest angel. It seems to be telling answers that seems to reply to what happened recently. The whispers from the angel seems dead to shuichi. He can't hear what he should know or not know. He hugged the bunny close to him and laid his tired body onto the bench. He was really tired… he felt like crying but nothing came out. He closed his tired eyes, which flashes the moment of fear in him, he hugged Kumagoro close to him and fell asleep.

Ryuichi ran all the way home into his room, ignoring Noriko's presents, and locked himself in his room. He put his fingers against his lips, still confused and petrified by his behavior. " What have I done? What's wrong with me? Shuichi…" He pulled his blanket over him and screamed hysterically. Weirdly, he was blushing. He was really happy for some reason.

" What the heck…why am I so happy for? "

He took out Bad Luck's album and played the tape. He looked at the lead singing vocalist and felt that a bubblish feeling was rising in him. Shuichi looked so dear to him no matter how many times he looked at him.

He totally forgot the lost of Kumagoro and got engrossed in Shuichi on the screen.

" I'm an moron Shuichi…I think I'm in love with you somehow from a long time ago…ever since I met you I feel happy. I thought you were my best friend and never intended to what I've done today. "

The thought that he had a crush on Shuichi made him felt guilty for a moment. Shuichi was his best friend, a guy and someone who is already married, who love Yuki Eiri after managing his choices of life.

" Moron huh…sure you are. "

Ryuichi turned around, shockingly to find that Noriko had entered the room with a bunch of keys in her hands.

" No…Noriko! "

" What are you even thinking or not thinking! "

" I'm sorry…"

" You ought to! Why didn't you tell Shuichi earlier…before he fell in love with Yuki san! "

" Huh? "

" Don't huh me, tell me seriously do you really like Shindo Shuichi? "

" I…I don't know…"

" What! "

" You know that he liked Yuki san right, I had already lost the rights to love him even if I do so."

" M-O-R-O-N "

"…"

Noriko held Ryuichi tightly in her arms, " You had only one life…one and only…it doesn't matters what but you do have the rights."

" …Thank you…Noriko…"

* * *

**End**

_Man I'm so dead…_

_Eugene niisan is sure gonna kill me…it's been _

_Such a long time since I've contacted him._

_(Anyway he's my god brother)_

_Just one thing I wanna confess here…_

_Gomen Eugene nii…it wasn't intentional_

_I promise… _

_Arigto minna san for reading…reviews please whether you wanna criticize me or praise me or just a few words…I'll accept all your comments!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami Sama! It has nothing to do with me okay? This is only a pure Gravi story that I came up with ………..how many times must I repeat this stupid thing!

* * *

**Gravity**

_Chapter four: Confusion of love and reality_

Shuichi went home that day, all worn out by what happened. It was all too sudden. The first sight of Yuki made him jump out of his bones. Looking at Yuki made him guiltier then ever. Shuichi lie down on the sofa and stared into space. He couldn't get the answers for his question. Why did Ryuichi kissed him? Yuki walked into the living room at the daydreaming boy on the sofa. He walked towards Shuichi and stared into his beautiful violet eyes. Shuichi was really shocked and jumped up, accidentally kissing Yuki in the process.

" Yu…Yuki san? "

" Shuichi…"

Yuki pinned Shuichi down onto the sofa and crouched over him.

" Why did you pass me that diary…"

" I…I…thought I should…"

" Stop your idiotic crap! You know it all, you know everything."

Yuki started to kiss him vigorously, as if trying to make him remember his old past by force. Shuichi panicked and struggled, he was speaking the truth though why didn't Yuki just believed him. He tried to push Yuki away but with no use, his fingernails clawed into Yuki's delicate skin but Yuki continued to bring himself onto Shuichi. Yuki was seriously trying to have Shuichi fucking.

Shuichi feared, he knew how Yuki feels but it is all just not right. It's not what Yuki would do in the past as according to the diary.

Blood gush out from the wound Shuichi's nail's created. It dripped onto Shuichi's face mixing together with his tears.

Shuichi should have known that this would come sooner or later, Yuki tended to mentally fuck him whenever he was in his presence anyway. It had all just been a matter of time.

Before he had time to react, Shuichi was lifted on his feet and thrown onto the table which creaked when Shuichi fell on it. Pain shot up and down his spine but Shuichi did his best to try to ignore it, gritting his teeth against the pain. He wouldn't scream, his voice seemed to be stuck somehow in his throat that made him silent.

He felt cold hands grip onto his ankles and he was spun around so that his butt was just touching the edge of the table. The cold hands moved up to and ripped away his clothes. Shuichi felt his strength beginning to slip away and couldn't struggle. Yuki began to toy with the boy's nipples, erect from the cold, and chuckled.

"I'll make you remember all, everything," Yuki said, bending down to nip and suck at the Shuichi's neck.

Yuki looked again into his eyes and said, "You're mine."

The cold hands moved down to the waistband of the boy's pants and the man unbuttoned them, sliding them down the boy's thighs slowly and carefully. Now Shuichi was completely exposed and there was nothing he could do about it, nothing he could do to stop what was going to happen next.

Yuki lifted Shuichi into a seated position on the table and kneeled on the floor, going down on shuichi before he had a chance to struggle. Yuki swallowed around the boy's dick and Shuichi balled his hands into fists at his side, digging his fingernails into his palms to divert his attention from the pleasure to the pain. He wouldn't do it, he wouldn't do it, he wouldn't…

A moan escaped from Shuichi's mouth as Yuki began to bob his head up and down. Shuichi buried his hands into Yuki's soft hair, pulling at the strands lightly. He threw his head back and moaned again as Yuki began to swirl his tongue around the tip and then took him in deeper than before.

Shuichi felt that he was raped instantly. His tears ran wild like a waterfall, he couldn't even move a muscle even if he tried to attempt to escape from Yuki seduction. He felt like Yuki was controlling his every movement like a puppet.

A strange sensation began to build in the teen's abdomen and, before he knew what was happening, he released into the Yuki's mouth, screaming out in terror and embarrassment.

Yuki pulled back and smiled up at Shuichi. "You taste good, my beautiful one," he hissed and then kissed Shuichi roughly. Shuichi struggled a little with his only strength to get away but Yuki had his hands balled into his pink hair and it hurt to move.

Yuki pulled away a few seconds later and slowly trailed his hands down Shuichi's chest and stomach, gently pushing him back into a lying position before spreading his thighs slowly.

Shuichi began to bang his head roughly onto the table. Harder and harder he hit it, his head is starting to bleed and hurt in pain, but he didn't care. He heard Yuki panting and felt the tip of his penis at his entrance and his dam broke. He felt the cold hands grip his thighs and then felt the man push himself inside him. Shuichi screamed out in pain and begged Yuki to stop.

A grin began to appear across Yuki's face. It seemed to be haunting and it scares Shuichi off. After Yuki pulled himself away finally, it did not end yet. Yuki was going to make Shuichi remember or blurt his name our in defeat moaning. Yuki entered his finger in, playing his game. Shuichi moaned and felt helpless. He felt like killing himself, although the pleasantness was surely appealing to his body. He looked at Yuki for one last moment and fainted.

Shuichi woke up the next morning, nearing noon really, he found himself naked wrapped with a white bed sheet. He looked around the environment he was in…bed room…his clothes on the floor and no Yuki…WHAT!NO YUKI!

He quickly stood up and wore his clothes in a hurry, he was afraid and at the same time worried for Yuki. Why worried for a bastard who just fucked the hell out of him last night? He doesn't know but he was sure that he feared somehow Yuki might leave him. He search around the house almost everywhere and found no one. He finally stopped when he found a locked door which leads to Yuki's study. He jerk at the door but it did not open to his command. "YUKI SAN! ARE YOU IN THERE? OPEN THE DOOR!" Shuichi yelled till his throat sore, finally with not much choice he knocked the door down. The door came down easily due to the force he still had from the old shuichi. But again unfortunately there was no one but a note on the table next to Yuki's laptop.

_Sorry Shuichi, I'm such a fukin' bastard. I'm sorry if I might hurt you yesterday. I went back to Kyoto to see my dad in an emergency call, I'll be back before dawn. Aishiteru, I'll never leave you again._

_Yuki_

After reading the note, Shuichi went to the bath to have his shower then headed for NG.

"Hello people big news!" The gang turned around to Mr. K having not one but two guns pointing at them. It seems to them the news was really bad, as the guns seem to shine with passion to shot them. Shuichi holding on to Kumagoro tightly (he intended to return the bunny) and stared at the confused crowd and a crying Sakano, and a Mr. K with the guns pointing straight into his forehead.

" We'll be traveling for a tour concert over the world a total of about 50 concert and will be taking in action starting from the start of the New Year…"

" NANI!"

It was about one month left till the New Year, the crowd gasped in horror. No time for rehearsals, no time to plan for 50 concerts, not to mention no time for new songs to be created in the limited time for them to produced for 50 different concerts.

" We'll be traveling for like 3 years, staying in different cities to have confronts and meetings with other companies around the world. Staying in 5 stars hotel, we'll have stops for you people to produce your songs. Big promotion for Bad Luck internationally. And of course NG is paying."

Hiro felt like tearing himself up, 3 years without his girlfriend what horror. Shuichi stared at his friends and yell in agreement, " YEAH!" Although shocking, it does the effect to lift the spirit of the crowd, as they smiled at the pink hair guy. Well, Shuichi just rocks.

Shuichi went home walking that night when it started to snow. " First snow of the winter I guess." Thinking of what happen since last night and the written note, he felt warmth in the cold winter .He was happy somehow. Why was he? Is it the diary or not he doesn't know. He walked on until he heard a loud voice booming from behind him intending for him to stop.

" Shuichi! Kuma-chan!"

Turning around finding a blushing Ryuichi made Shuichi stare at him for a moment before he opened his lips to say something. " Sakuma san? … Konbanwa!" "ko…ko…konbanwa Shuichi." The blushing made Ryuichi blushed up as red as a cherry and made Shuichi felt like laughing so much. Shuichi walked towards his blushing idol and held his breathe; trying not to laugh. " Sakuma san…e to…Kumagoro…you." This was the only words able to be made audible by him. He passed the bunny back to its owner and looked backed at his idol's face and finally blurted out laughing uncontrollably. Ryuichi was embarrassed, he knew that he was really funny but it's a matter of the person laughing at him was his secret crush. Ryuichi looked onto the snowy ground at muttered something that Shuichi heard it as, " Shuichi…love…crush…men…" Shuichi stared at the blushing man and asked the question that made Ryuichi blush like crazy. Making him looking like a large red tomato. " Sakuma san gomen…I didn't quite catch that."

" SHUICHI I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! I THINK I HAD AN AWSOME CRUSH ON YOU!"

Ryuichi blurted the words out, more like yelling. Confused and embarrassed he turned his face away from Shuichi, removing eye contact and stared on the ground. Why did he even fell in love with the boy anyway?

Shuichi looked at the blushing vocalist. Holding both his hands tight at the back, left one over the right one, he launched forward and kissed Ryuichi lightly on the cheeks. ( N/A: Honestly it makes Shuichi sounds like a girl, right? )

* * *

**End**

_sorry guys my story for this chapter is super short…_

_it's like hell writing this thing while my muses are running dry…_

_anyway my grammar is bad…I think_

_so please forgive me._

_I'm so tired of my life…see you people in the next chapter then._

**To Kolie:** thanks for your review for the song. I appreciated that compliment a lot from my best author from fanfiction.

_Arigto minna san for reading…reviews please whether you wanna criticize me or praise me or just a few words…I'll accept all your comments!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't want to say anything…you people know what I'm implying already.

* * *

**Gravity**

Chapter five: Betrayal

(N/A: There's lemons in this chapter (blush))

The ground was covered with white fluffy snow, surrounding Tokyo city turning it white. The cold freezing wind blew gently into the pink and brown hair, futile, as the two were warmed with a soft gentle kiss from the pink haired boy. The brunette was slowly pinned to a light post that was in the way when Ryuichi backed away. Shuichi was running his tongue, rubbing it at the brunette's to get his attention.

Slowly Ryuichi acted back, dropping his bunny onto the soft white cushion below. His hands entered the soft pink locks and pulled Shuichi's head closer to his as he continued to suck at his lips with great tender. The both of them kissed passionately, only pulling away to breathe as their lungs starved for oxygen.

"Shuichi, thank you." Ryuichi began and laid a kiss on the boy's forehead. "I know you will never fall in love with me cause' you've got Yuki. And I…"

Before he could say another word, he could felt his lips taken up again by a familiar yet not familiar kiss. Shuichi was frowning in his kiss, but staring into Ryuichi's eyes with great anxiety.

"I love you too, Ryuichi. You have no idea how much I've waited for this day and you tell me this piece of shit?" Shuichi exclaimed in a tone as if he would be crying any second. Shuichi knew what he was saying and really meant it. Although it had only been days that he met the brunette, he felt that he'd known him for years. He doesn't care if Yuki would find out about it; he loved Ryuichi now and intended to keep it that way. Yuki's out now, he can't remember anything about that guy. Nothing, nothing at all.

Before he would regret anything, Shuichi searched his mind once more, looking for more traces of Yuki or anyone in his past memory. But still, there was nothing.

"I'm not with Yuki san anymore. I'm not the Shuichi Shindo that was before. I couldn't remember about him anymore and I feel like crying. I knew I loved him, I knew he loves me even now. It's not like I want to take you for a replacement but, Yuki's gone and I love you now. I love you Ryuichi, I really really love you." Shuichi dropped to his knees and fell to the snow crying. Warm tears flowed his face and frosted as it fell to the ground.

Ryuichi gazed at the boy with care and concern; he picked his pink bunny. Confronting Shuichi as he did before, before Bad Luck was famous and popular all over Japan. "I'll lent you my pink bunny if you stop crying Shuichi. It's my entire fault, I shouldn't have made you cry."

The brunette lifted the boy up slowly from the cold snow, brushing away the wet snow on Shuichi's pants. Shuichi held onto the pink bunny like how Ryuichi always did while the brunette cornered him to a wall. The man stood leaning over him, Shuichi could felt maturity and sexiness exploding out from the brunette. Ryuichi did not block him nor the boy attempted to escape from him. Placing a hand under the boy's chin, he pulled him into a passionate kiss that only matters to only the both of them.

A group of girls went by the two smooching lovers and giggled, blushing as they found out whom they were. Ryuichi ignored them and leaned closer to Shuichi who had started to fill his body with a light pink from head to toe. His jacket was lifted up as the brunette reached in to touch his naked back, stroking his spine gently. A moan escaped from Shuichi's throat as a ripple was sent down his body.

The girls left as quickly as possible as they saw how the situation turned out to be. Shuichi felt himself slowly being pushed into the dark alley as his eyes began to close themselves when Ryuichi kissed him. The man wasn't childish or immature in this kind of stuffs; he knew exactly what to do. His hand slowly reached into the pants of Shuichi and touched his tight butts, stroking and entering his fingers into his asshole slowly, sending another ripple in Shuichi's body. Ryuichi began to suck at the neck, marking as he did when Shuichi moaned his name. Zippers when flying, exposing their erections to the cold freezing weather. Ryuichi took his fingers out of the asshole, and using both hands, he lifted Shuichi up by his thighs.

"Aishiteru, Shuichi."

Before the boy could reply, Ryuichi entered quickly as Shuichi shot in the sudden pain. His hands gripped around the brunette's neck as he screamed in the pain. He couldn't think much in the pain. He felt his spread thighs beginning to shiver and a warm liquid was coating his penis like the one he felt when Yuki did with him. The brunette kissed the shivering boy with and apologized with a sensuous moan escaping his throat. He slowly pulled his cork out till the tip and thrust it in again, making Shuichi moaned over and over again. The boy wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist and thrust with him as he felt his abdomen rock in the process.

Moaning was heard from the two lovers as pleasure finally overcame them. The liquid from them dripped onto the snow as they thrust, forming a small puddle beneath them as they warmed up from the cold with sex.

When the two finally stopped, Shuichi fell asleep in weariness still with his legs around the brunette's waist. Ryuichi carried the sleeping boy in his arms, kissing him as he cleaned the boy's thighs and zipping his zippers up.

"Arigato Shuichi."

* * *

It was dawn when Shuichi stepped into the apartment. He had such a wonderful night, but Ryuichi still insisted that he should go home as Yuki might be worried about him. 

"Yuki san." He called out the name of his ex-lover as he searched around the apartment.

He walked into the master bedroom and found no one, so he went to the study to look for him. Not surprisingly, Yuki was in there working on his latest novel with his senses all glued to the laptop.

"I'm home." Shuichi said reluctantly as he felt a tinge of guilt in him.

Yuki turned away from the screen to face his pink hair baka with a smile. "Welcome home, Shuichi." He replied in a monotone due to the lack of sleep. He had been helping out all day in the temple, as his monk brother was unwell. His dad, of course down with a heart attack again because of Tatsuha. He hated the jobs; only giggling females surrounded his sexy body when all he wanted was Shuichi to be with him.

Yuki stood up and stretched himself, falling back into his seat when he was done. The blonde signaled the boy to come forward, which Shuichi did obediently.

Shuichi walked towards the man with his head down. Unknown guilt seemed to be wrapping him up, covering the secret that he had intended to lie to the blonde. Why was he feeling this way? Why was there even a need to feel guilty when Eiri and him were not lovers anymore? The boy stopped before Yuki and gazed at the white marble floor, he couldn't speak neither can he have any more emotions other than frowning.

Yuki stared at the weirdo, wondering what the heck was wrong with the idiot. Although he did raped Shuichi, that reaction was just too much for Yuki.

"Shuichi, what the hell…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Shuichi ran out of the room. Yuki didn't chase after him, but sighed. He can't blame Shuichi for blaming him, since he's the one who started it first.

Shuichi locked the bolt and leaned against the piece of wood, crying. He didn't blame Yuki for raping him; he was upset because he betrayed the blonde.

"I'm an idiot! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! What am I even thinking? Yuki will kill me. Yuki hates me. He'll leave me. He'll kill Ryu! He'll kill everybody!"

Tears stream down his face, filling his orbs with tears.

"But, I love Ryu. Ryu loves me. Yuki will have to go. I don't love Yuki now. He's in the buried past. I can never know about it anymore. This is fate, destiny. His Shuichi is gone; he's not going to return. I'm not him. I'm not like him."

He nodded his head to agree with himself. The boy pulled the blanket to dry his tears, then threw it into the laundry basket.

"Yuki, I'm really sorry."

Yuki stood on the other side of the wooden plank. He'd heard the boy's confession; Shuichi betrayed his love. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, he just happened to walk by. (He wanted to go in to take something, but stopped when he heard the boy whining.)

He held his breath. He would beat up Shuichi if he were still his baka; but that Shindo is gone. He knew this would happen sooner or later, he knew that it was coming. Even if Shuichi was still his baka, it would still happen.

The blonde knocked at the door softly, enough for the boy to hear him. Shuichi stood up and unlocked the bolt, but did not open the door. Yuki stood outside and gazed at the piece of wood, tears flowing down his face.

"You betrayed me, Shindo." He managed to keep his tone controlled, not letting the boy know that he was crying. All he wanted to know was what the boy's gonna say.

"Y…Yuki san…go…Gomenasai… I really." Shuichi replied nervously, Yuki had heard him.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Shuichi." He cut in before the boy continued to say anything. He knew whatever Shuichi's going to say would only hurt him more.

"…" Shuichi couldn't continue, too hurt to continue.

"Your betrayal may be able to help me to move on without you."

"Y…Yuki san." The feeling of betrayal sliced his heart into half. He knew Yuki would break his promise to be with him, he'll leave him like he did before he lost his memory.

"Maybe I'll find a new koi with blonde hair like me and start a family or something…" Yuki chuckled in his tears. He is such an idiot, how can he let life continue without his pink hair baka by his side?

"Yu…"

Shuichi fell down onto the floor, crying. He knew Yuki was crying too, like him. He knew the blonde wouldn't be able to let go so easily.

Why did he know?

The question ponders in his head. Why did he know?

Shuichi closed his eyes and let his tears fall, "I'm really sorry Yuki."

**End

* * *

**

_Sorry for the long waiting…_

_As I told you, I'm working on "Hearts of the Graspers"_

_I won't be updating this often._

_So, please read the other works and give reviews okay?_

_Love you guys…_

_Cya till my next update…_

_REVIEWS PLEASE…………………………………_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: After so many chapters if you still don't get what I want to say about this, I'll kill you in the middle of the night when you're sleeping. So, beware of me.

* * *

**Gravity**

Chapter six: Shuichi's Last Hope

Shuichi held his breath like he never did it before. Yuki was there, but not looking at the boy. The blonde lay on the couch and continued to drink his can of beer when Shuichi gazed at him.

"Yuki san, I'm leaving." Shuichi murmured. He couldn't say anything more. He was leaving; leaving Japan, leaving Yuki. He held onto his luggage tightly and bowed to the blonde. "Thank you."

The cold blonde merely nodded and sent the boy out.

"Good bye, Shuichi."

* * *

(Shuichi's POV)

I stepped out of the apartment, my heart filled with anguish and guilt. I may not be able to see this man for another three years. Will I miss him? I don't know, I just don't know. What if he blames me for everything I've done to him? What if he hates me for it?

Although he stood at the door looking at me as if the departure was nothing, I could see that his eyes were downcast and there was a lump in my throat. I felt like crying so much but I calmly turned away with my back facing him. I walked towards the lift and press the button. We never had eye contact. Not until when I stepped into the elevator, he gazed into each other's eyes for merely that 2.43 seconds until the elevator's doors closed up and I left the building.

…

The bus was moving fast, how much did I wish that it could just slow down. My eyes made its way out of the window and scanned the scenes that passed by. What am I hoping for? My heart shook with fear yet excitement, warm salty tears flowed down my face uncontrollably as I bawled. Ryu spotted my despair and allowed me to lie on his shoulders. It felt warm but is it what I want?

Hiro and the other guys soon noticed me crying. All because of me, the rowdy bus quieted down to suit me emotions, only my whining was heard but no one did anything to stop me.

Yuki. What is he doing now? Is he safe? Does he have enough food to eat? Can he take care of himself? Questions and more questions without any proper answer.

My pondering sent myself to sleep. Although I felt so unsecured, I fell deep into dreamland. My body couldn't hold any longer. Days without proper sleep turned me into a piece of rag.

"Yuki…" a name was called out. Who is calling out for him? A vague image appeared before my eyes. Who is it? The figure slowly formed itself; lines, shadow, and then a familiar smile appeared. It was the one beautiful face I lavished upon. What was his name again? Ah…yes. Yuki Eiri isn't it? That was the name of the person my heart was scar with. I recalled his love for me when he brought me out for a date for the first time. I was so happy then, I was the happiest person on Earth. The two of us never lose sight of each other, guarding our love. Then Yuki told me about his past, all about Kitazawa Yuki.

He killed him.

I accepted his confession. I never blamed him for it. In fact I was glad for his honesty with me. In fact I was delighted, although I was stunned for a moment, I felt happy. Then I turned around for a moment. When I turned back, a sudden snowstorm covered the view and then he was gone.

"YUKI."

But, I love Ryu. Ryu loves me. Yuki will have to go. I don't love Yuki now. He's in the buried past. I can never know about it anymore. This is fate, destiny. His Shuichi is gone; he's not going to return. I'm not him. I'm not like him.

"NO! I'm still Shuichi you'll see. I am Shindo Shuichi!"

_You betrayed me, Shindo._

"I did not!"

_It doesn't matter anymore, Shuichi._

"It does!"

_Your betrayal may be able to help me to move on without you._

"YUKI!"

_Maybe I'll find a new koi with blonde hair like me and start a family or something…_

"Please Yuki, don't leave me. I need you! We were married remember? There's no way I'll file a divorce…please let me love you again…"

I reached my hands out…

"YUKI!"

Another image appeared, this time the image was different. Did it ever happen in my life before? I can't remember.

Touma and Mika were there with Hiro, Noriko, Ryuichi and Suguru. And Yuki was frowning. Why?

" Eiri san, daijoubu deska?"

Eiri turned around to look at Touma. Then clinged onto Touma and cried.

" Iie…Iie…I can't live without Shuichi…a few moments ago he…he…"

Yuki could not finish his sentence. Touma looked at him, he never looked so vulnerable before; Yuki was shivering, then a doctor came into the scene.

" Shindo san is okay already, he just woke up. You can go in to see him now but he's…"

Yuki couldn't wait for the doctor to finish his sentence. He rushed into the ward in lightning speed. Who was he going to meet?

There I saw me. Sitting up on the bed and looking outside the window.

"Who am I?"

Then, I saw Yuki rush to my side. He looked worried, very worried. What happened to me?

" Shuichi are you all right, what the damn fucker you made me worried so much!"

Then I spoke something that seemed to crush his heart.

" Anata dare? "

Yuki was too shocked to react or to say anything. He couldn't say anything.

" What the? "

"Anata dare? "

" What are you talking about, you baka."

I stared at the scene. Is that what I saw…the truth. I hurt Yuki.

My eyes shot opened. Only finding it to be filled with overflowing tears. Ryu stared at me and sighed. I could see that he had been crying too while I was asleep.

"Go shu chan."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Return to Yuki, be by his side. You don't belong to me. I stole you from him."

What I saw was too strong, too great for me to handle. I pulled him into a kiss and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry."

I stood up and darted out the bus by the window and into the busy night traffic. Even K's magnum took no effect on me. All I knew I had to see someone really important before I actually lose him again.

The silver moonlight shone onto my mind, flashing all the memories that matter a lot to me. This would be me final chance to see him again for I knew he would die if I leave him.

"YUKI!"

* * *

(Yuki's POV)

Shuichi should have left the country by now, on the plane and going away. Should I have stopped him? That 2.43 seconds of love was not enough.

My watch reads 11.47 pm, it's almost midnight and I'm all alone. I stared at myself into the mirror, what I saw was a pale looking face with a piercing golden eyes that seemed to penetrate into my heart. Maybe that's why the old Shuichi fell in love with me, I looked so beautiful like an artifact from a museum; beautiful and forgotten.

_Yuki will have to go. I don't love Yuki now. He's in the buried past. I can never know about it anymore. This is fate, destiny. His Shuichi is gone; he's not going to return. I'm not him. I'm not like him._

I buried my face into the towel.

"Shuichi…are you really gone?"

_Dear diary,_

_I lost my first kiss today…to Yuki Eiri (he's the one who pissed me off). I found out his name when Hiro told me…he's a novelist of the most popular love stories. Hiro somehow convinced me that I had fallen in love with a guy. But truly I was as what Yuki said I was really happy when he hugged me in front of that woman. Anyway I never intended that kiss. I was supposed to set down a challenge against him. And somehow leaving the scene to find me trapped in a corner of the lift with his lips on mine._

_This also resulted in me falling in love with this really cool guy…_

_I MUST BE OUT OF MY MIND!_

_But honestly I do like him…_

"Really?"

_Your betrayal may be able to help me to move on without you._

"That'll never happen."

_Maybe I'll find a new koi with blonde hair like me and start a family or something…_

"Another blonde huh. Would the other love be like you, Shuichi?"

I don't know if Yuki loves me anymore. He never told me that he loves me… 

"I love you, Shuichi."

I threw the damn mirror on the floor and stepped out of the room and to the balcony. The city was quite cold in the winter night. It was uncomfortably quiet without that brat, then I began to sing for the first time and the last time in my life…just for him…

I'm sorry that I've lost hope in all 

_To be lost in your love_

_Blindly falling into the traps of life_

_I couldn't see me in me_

_With my lost soul _

_Wandering in space_

_I do love you I guess_

_But it's not the one you see before you does_

_I'm not what you see to be_

_I'm not to be found by you_

_Nor if I could find it myself_

_I see that you're crying_

_But I can't do anything_

_I'm not the one before_

_I'm sorry but I'm gone_

_Please let me off_

_Not that you can't bring me back_

_It's that I've given up myself to fate_

_I love you _

_I love you not_

_I don't know cause I'm lost _

_I'm sorry that I've lost hope in all_

_To be lost in your life_

_Calling out to nothing really hurt_

_You absolutely do not know how I feel_

_With my lost soul _

_Wandering in nothingness_

_I see that you're in pain_

_But I can't do anything_

_I'm not the one before_

_I'm sorry but I'm gone_

_Please let me off_

_Cause' you really can't bring me back_

_It's that I've given up myself to fate_

_I love you _

_I love you not_

_I don't know cause I'm lost _

_I'm not to be seen_

_I'm already gone_

_The old me have really died_

_Find me in hell or heaven_

_Find me there…_

"That was your song, isn't it?"

I continued singing this one verse on and on hoping that the boy would somehow hear it.

_I'm not to be seen_

_I'm already gone_

_The old me have really died_

_Find me in hell or heaven_

_Find me there…_

"Would you ever forgive me?"

I stepped onto the cold dead railings that bounded me from the space outside. I will be gone in seconds before the world will cheer 'Happy New Year' without me.

"I love you, Shuichi…"

**End

* * *

**

_The story's gonna end soon…_

_What will happen to Yuki and Shuichi?_

_Did Shuichi's memories returned too late?_

_Will they ever meet again?_

_You know what? I've not typed it out yet…_

_Muahahahaha…_

_It all depends on you readers if the story will end or not,_

_And how it will end…_

_It all depends on you…_

_I need reviews…write how you feel about the whole story_

_And how you think it will end. Write anything you_

_Want as long as it has to do with the story…_

_Write your feelings and thoughts of everything._

_Be prepared that I already had in_

_Mind two endings for the story._

_So, let me see how you readers would end it _

_Or I'll never end it…Muahahahaha…_

_(Anyway, Eddie chan. For your Info please_

_Check up on the dictionary for the word 'rape'._

_It means having sex with an unwilling party_

_Without his or her permission,_

_Which the unwilling party would be Shuichi.)_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hello- it's the last chapter already! After so many chapters if you still don't get what I want to say about this, I'll kill you in the middle of the night when you're sleeping. So, beware of me. (Yukito: Calm down Yuki, finish the story first!)

**Gravity**

_Chapter 7: It All Ends Here_

"I love you, Shuichi…"

Yuki stepped forward for his plunge.

"My death shall be your freedom. If I don't do it now, I think I may hold onto you forever. This would be my last and only chance to let you go..."

He spread out his arms.

"To spread my wings and fly…"

He shuts his eyes tight.

"Good bye, my love."

And he falls.

…

"YUKI!"

Arms were wrapped around the Angel, tight and secure from God.

"I'll never allow you to die for me, did you hear that? Never!"

Yuki opened his eyelids slowly, finding himself floating in mid air with familiar arms wrapped securely around his waist.

"Shuichi?" He exclaimed in surprise. "Why are you still here? Aren't you at the airport?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving you!" Shuichi said as he broke into tears.

"But, what about Ryu? You love him."

"He allowed he back." Shuichi screamed, "He allowed me back to the Yuki I've loved so much since I met him in the park!"

"Shuichi…" Yuki gasped. "You remembered."

"Yes, Yuki." He replied. "I remembered everything. Including Ryu, Bad Luck, Ng and you and me…and I'm sorry Yuki."

"Don't tell me that Shindo, I never blamed you."

"Thank you, Yuki. Thanks for protecting and loving me."

"That's my job, isn't it?"

It's starting to slip, it's clearly seen. Yuki's so much heavier than Shuichi and both their body can't stay in for long.

"SHUICHI!"

"I…I can still hold on. I'll save you this time, I'll save you like you always there to protect me."

"Let go Shuichi or you'll fall too!"

"No, if you're gonna die. I'll die with you! I'll never let go of you as long as my name is Shindo Shuichi!"

The battle struggled between God and Shuichi. God's tactics isn't working and neither Shuichi would give up. The boy's energy is straining away, his arms are loosing. "Y…Yuki…"

11.49.55 p.m was the time on Yuki's watch.

Then, the arms broke and the Angel flew.

"YUKI!"

The boy screamed and plunged out of the balcony. He wrapped his arms around the falling man and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Yuki Eiri." "I love you too, koi."

5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

"Happy New Year!" the crowd roared and the sky was filled with fireworks that blew in every corner, lighting it up with as many colours as possible like a piece of art of the Gods.

"…The body of Shindo Shuichi of Bad Luck and Eiri Uesugi, the novelist as Yuki Eiri were found at the bottom of the block this morning by the police. The police were still investigating on their death and it seems like they fall to their from the balcony of the apartment they're living in. We've still not getting any idea if it's a suicide or not, but one of the witness told us that they fell down and crashed one second before the New Year. The bodies were found with the two lovers hugging together. What sweet lovers! Let's moan for the death of the lovers and hope that they'll be well in the heavens…"

Lost 

_By: Shindo Shuichi_

_I'm sorry that I've lost hope in all_

_To be lost in your love_

_Blindly falling into the traps of life_

_I couldn't see me in me_

_With my lost soul _

_Wandering in space_

_I do love you I guess_

_But it's not the one you see before you does_

_I'm not what you see to be_

_I'm not to be found by you_

_Nor if I could find it myself_

_I see that you're crying_

_But I can't do anything_

_I'm not the one before_

_I'm sorry but I'm gone_

_Please let me off_

_Not that you can't bring me back_

_It's that I've given up myself to fate_

_I love you _

_I love you not_

_I don't know cause I'm lost _

_I'm sorry that I've lost hope in all_

_To be lost in your life_

_Calling out to nothing really hurt_

_You absolutely do not know how I feel_

_With my lost soul _

_Wandering in nothingness_

_I see that you're in pain_

_But I can't do anything_

_I'm not the one before_

_I'm sorry but I'm gone_

_Please let me off_

_Cause' you really can't bring me back_

_It's that I've given up myself to fate_

_I love you _

_I love you not_

_I don't know cause I'm lost _

_I'm not to be seen_

_I'm already gone_

_The old me have really died_

_Find me in hell or heaven_

_Find me there_

_I do love you I guess_

_But it's not the one you see before you will_

_I'm not what you see to be_

_I'm not to be found by you_

_Nor if I could find it myself_

_I see that you're regretting_

_But I can't do anything_

_I'm not the one before_

_I'm sorry but I'm gone_

_Please let me off_

_Not that you can't bring me back_

_It's that I've given up myself to fate_

_I love you _

_I love you not_

_I don't know cause I'm lost _

_I miss you_

_I miss you not_

_I don't know cause I'm gone_

_Lost forever_

_**The End**_

_That's all folks…_

_Thank you for staying with me all these time till now._

_The story ends here with an apology if you hate the ending._

"_I'm sorry."_

_I'm writing the story of 'Hearts of the Graspers', which is also_

_A Gravitation related story. Feel free to read it. It's already up._

_(Koaru: oh my god, Yuki Sama is crying!)_

_(Koari: it's a first time I see this…)_

_(Yuki: Shut up you muses, prepare yourself for writing more.)_

_(Koari, Koaru: Hai!)_

PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
